The principle governing the operation of most current magnetic read heads is the change of resistivity of certain materials in the presence of a magnetic field (magneto-resistance or MR). Magneto-resistance can be significantly increased by means of a structure known as a spin valve or SV. The resulting increase (known as giant Magneto-Resistance or GMR) derives from the fact that electrons in a magnetized solid are subject to significantly less scattering by the lattice when their own magnetization vectors (due to spin) are parallel (as opposed to anti-parallel) to the direction of magnetization of their environment.
The key elements of a spin valve are a low coercivity (free) ferromagnetic layer, a non-magnetic spacer layer, and a high coercivity ferromagnetic layer. The latter is usually formed out of a soft ferromagnetic layer that is pinned magnetically by a nearby layer of antiferromagnetic material. Alternatively, a synthetic antiferromagnet (formed by sandwiching an antiferromagnetic coupling layer between two antiparallel ferromagnetic layers) may be used to replace the ferromagnetic pinned layer.
When the free layer is exposed to an external magnetic field, the direction of its magnetization is free to rotate according to the direction of the external field. After the external field is removed, the magnetization of the free layer will stay at a direction, dictated by the minimum energy state, which is determined by the crystalline and shape anisotropy, current field, coupling field and demagnetization field. If the direction of the pinned field is parallel to the free layer, electrons passing between the free and pinned layers, suffer less scattering. Thus, the resistance in this state is lower. If, however, the magnetization of the pinned layer is anti-parallel to that of the free layer, electrons moving from one layer into the other will suffer more scattering so the resistance of the structure will increase. The change in resistance of a spin valve is typically 8-20%.
First generation GMR devices were designed so as to measure the resistance of the free layer for current flowing in the plane (CIP) of the film. However, as the quest for ever greater densities continues, devices that measure current flowing perpendicular to the plane (CPP) have begun to emerge. For devices depending on in-plane current, the signal strength is diluted by parallel currents flowing through the other layers of the GMR stack, so these layers should have resistivities as high as possible while the resistance of the leads into and out of the device need not be particularly low. By contrast, in a CPP device, the resistivity of both the leads and the other gMR stack layers dominate and should be as low as possible.
A device that is particularly well suited to the CPP design is the magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) in which the layer that separates the free and pinned layers is a non-magnetic insulator, such as alumina or silica. Its thickness needs to be such that it will transmit a significant tunneling current. The principle governing the operation of the MTJ is the change of resistivity of the tunnel junction between two ferromagnetic layers. When the magnetization of the two ferromagnetic layers is in opposite directions, the tunneling resistance increases due to a reduction in the tunneling probability. The change of resistance is typically about 40%. The device is also referred to as a TMR (tunnel magneto-resistance) device
Although the layers enumerated above are all that is needed to produce the GMR or TMR effects, additional problems remain. In particular, there are certain noise effects associated with these structures. Magnetization in a layer can be irregular because of reversible breaking of magnetic domain walls, leading to the phenomenon of Barkhausen noise. The solution to this problem has been to provide a device structure conducive to ensuring that the free layer is a single domain so that the domain configuration remains unperturbed after fabrication and under normal operation.
A typical prior art arrangement for longitudinal biasing is illustrated in schematic cross-section in FIG. 1. Seen there are seed layer 17, pinning layer 16, pinned layer 15, free layer 13, non-magnetic layer 14, and capping layer 18. If layer 14 is conductive, the device is a GMR unit while if it is a dielectric, the device is a TMR unit. Two opposing permanent magnets (PM) 11a and 11b, magnetized in the direction shown by arrows 12, are located at the sides of the device.
As track widths grow very small (<0.2 microns), the above biasing configuration has been found to no longer be suitable since the strong magnetostatic coupling at the track edges also pins the magnetization of the free layer (symbolically illustrated by arrows 19a, 19b, and 19c) which drastically reduces the GMR or TMR sensor sensitivity. Even for read track widths as high as 0.1-0.2 um, the bias field strength is significant at the track center where it interferes with the free-layer magnetization change. Additionally, this reduced sensitivity at the track center leads to a poor track profile shape at the output. This in turn leads to side reading so the magnetic read width (MRW) becomes too wide.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem.
A routine search of the prior art was performed with the following references of interest being found:
Kanbe et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,574 and Knapp et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,999, describe a bias layer in addition to the permanent magnetic layer while U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,745,978 and 5,713,122 (Aboaf et al.) disclose a soft film biased sensor layer and hard bias stabilizing magnets. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,508,866 and 5,492,720 (gill et al.) show transverse and longitudinal bias layers.